Who wants to live forever
by hathor2
Summary: Naruto a gardé un douloureux secret et en souffre.. et pour évacuer cette douleur, il chante.


_Résumé : Naruto a gardé un douloureux secret et en souffre.. et pour évacuer cette douleur, il chante._

_SongFic (j'adore en faire :D)_

_Les personnages et la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas._

_C'est un petit intermède comme d'habitude par rapport à mon autre fic en cours... Cela fait deux trois jours que j'avais cette idée de fic aussi avant qu'elle ne disparaisse ou que je me mêle les pinceaux entre les deux fics, j'ai préféré l'évacuer sur mon petit clavier chéri._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

**Référence : **

**épisode n°3 Naruto**

**épisode n°194 Naruto Shippuden (SPOILER – Pour ceux qui ne l'on pas encore vu)**

**Chanson : QUEEN « Who wants to live forever »**

**Who wants to live forever**

C'était un des nombreux soir où Naruto était encore seul. Un de ces nombreux soir où il se réfugiait sur le mont Hokage, s'installant sur le visage sculpté de son paternel. La lune bien ronde éclairait le village et lui l'observait comme hynoptiser.

Ses amis savaient qu'il avait besoin de sa solitude pour essayer d'évacuer sa douleur suite au départ de Sasuke cinq plus tôt.

Il avait fait une promesse à Sakura et il n'arrivait pas à la tenir, mais c'était la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui même pour le ramener.

Au cours de ces deux années, environ, après la sortie de l'académie, Sasuke et lui étaient devenus plus que des amis, plus que des frères, surtout peu de temps avant le départ du ténébreux.

Personne ne le savait que les deux jeunes adolescents s'étaient avoués leur amour...

Quand il y repensait, il aurait préféré que cela n'arrive jamais, car il aimait l'adolescent, qui avait autant voire même plus souffert que lui. Il se mit a se souvenir comment tout cela était arrivé...

Leur premier baiser avait été échanger sur les bancs de l'école alors qu'ils venaient d'être promus Genins tous les deux, mais le baiser avait été involontaire et Naruto se souvenait de la racler que les filles lui avaient infligés...

Le second baiser était survenu lors d'une mission et qu'ils devaient secourir Sakura parce qu'elle avait été enlevé pour un nounours en or considérer comme un trésor. Ils étaient liés par les mains à cause d'une substance élastique et incassable, et en essayant de s'en libérer ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches sellées.

Puis un peu après les examens de chuunin, Sasuke était partit à son secours car Itachi et L'homme requin étaient à sa recherche pour récupérer Kyubi. Il n'avait pu le sauver mais il avait été soulager que Naruto s'en sorte, alors au retour du blond après que celui-ci ait ramené le nouvel Hokage au village, s'était rapproché du blond.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, s'entrainaient ensemble et lors d'un entrainement où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ils s'avouèrent ce qu'ils refoulaient depuis des semaines. Ils s'étaient battu et cette fois là Naruto perdu... En perdant l'équilibre, il avait entrainé Sasuke dans sa chute et ce dernier se retrouva entre les jambes de Naruto, affaler sur lui, le visage proche... C'est alors qu'ils s'observèrent sans bouger de position, puis Sasuke combla le peu d'espace qui restait et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto auquel ce dernier répondit avec douceur. Un baiser d'amour mais surtout un baiser d'enfant découvrant l'amour.

Pourquoi il avait fallu que tout s'écroule autour d'eux depuis l'examen... Pourquoi Oroshimaru avait voulu les détruire tous en faisant miroiter la puissance qu'il pouvait lui offrir pour se venger de son frère... Pourquoi, il ne l'avait pas laissé l'aider comme il lui avait promis... Pourquoi Sasuke avait été jaloux de lui parce qu'il était devenu plus fort... Pourquoi il avait suivit la mauvaise voie et l'avait abandonné... ainsi qu'à Sakura...

Il avait fait cette promesse à Sakura tout en lui cachant à sa jeune coéquipière qu'il aimait lui-même profondément Sasuke...

Ce dernier n'avait pas réussit à le tuer, ni à la vallée de la fin, ni ailleurs lors que leurs nombreuses rencontres... Alors pourquoi il ne rentrait pas... pourquoi maintenant, il se laissait manipuler par son ancêtre, aveugle des sentiments de Naruto et de ses réponses...

Il avait tellement mal, son cœur meurtri n'y survivrait pas à la longue.

C'est alors qu'une chanson lui vint en tête et commença à la chanter à haute voix.

_There's no time for us  
>There's no place for us<br>What is this thing that bilds our dreams  
>Yet sleeps away from us<br>Who wants to live forever  
>Who wants to live forever<em>

Avec le léger vent qui se levait, sa voix se dispersa dans le village et tous purent entendre les paroles. Mais personnes ne savaient que c'étaient lui. Mais cette voix était belle et ils voulaient savoir à qui elle appartenait.

_There no chance for us  
>It's all decided for us<br>This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
>Who wants to live forever<br>Who wants to life forever  
>Oooo<br>Who dares to love forever  
>Oooo<br>When love must die_

Les habitants, les ninjas sentirent de la douleur dans cette voix... Beaucoup cherchèrent d'où venait cette voix, même Tsunade, ses senseis et les Rookies.

_(instrumental) (Vocalise de Naruto)_

Ils virent une forme sur le visage du Yondaime, une forme humaine... Tsunade, et ses amis, le reconnurent.

Naruto pleurait tout en chantant, il avait besoin d'évacuer.

_But touch my tears with your lips  
>Touch my world with your figer tears<br>And we can have forever  
>And we can love forever<br>Forever is our today_

Tsunade et les autres comprirent le sens de ses paroles et leur fit mal, surtout à Sakura car elle n'avait jamais vraiment demander au jeune homme ce qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke, égoïstement alors qu'elle avait bien vu qu'ils étaient très proches et que le départ soudain du brun avait profondément blessé le blond.

_Who wants to live forever  
>Who wants to live forever<br>Forever is our today_

_Who wants to live forever  
>Who wants to live forever<br>Forever is our today..._

Il s'arrêta de chanter, et se mit en boule pour pleurer encore, il n'avait pas finit d'évacuer.

Dans le village beaucoup étaient rentrés chez eux, touchés par les paroles de la chanson... Mais un seul groupe comprit à qui c'était adressé, et ils étaient peinés pour le jeune ninja blond. Le jeune Kunoïshi aux cheveux rose partit en direction de son ami.

Plus loin, en dehors du village, sur une colline, un jeune hommeentendit les paroles portaient par le vent. Il pleura silencieusement alors que son groupe l'observait surprit... Il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui, mais ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, il avait trop perdu... Une fois les paroles dissipées, il s'en alla, ses coéquipiers le suivant. Il n'attaquerait peut-être pas Konoha mais il devait ne plus le revoir car il souffrait également et cela le rongeait encore plus.

Sakura arriva derrière son ami qui pleurait toujours, elle ne fit que le prendre dans ses bras et pleura silencieusement, alors que lui déversait toujours sa tristesse accumulée.

Il finit par se calmer et s'endormir dans les bras de son amie, complètement épuisé.

- Pardon de ne pas avoir compris avant... Pardon d'avoir été aveuglé par mon égoïsme..., dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle ne savait pas de quoi serait fait le reste de leur avenir, mais elle priait pour qu'aucun des deux ne soufflent encore plus.

Elle finit par s'endormir également bercer par le souffle du jeune homme.

Ils dormirent ainsi sous la lune bienveillante.

**FIN**

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Vous a-t-elle plus ou avez-vous détesté ?_

_J'attends un petit com de votre part :)_

_Et à bientôt sur l'autre fic._


End file.
